Gift From the Heart
by Saturdaychick
Summary: Erik and Rafe visit the town of Bon Chance for a bit of shopping... and perhaps something more.


**Gift from the Heart**

Rafe had secreted himself in his room of late. Erik noticed the young man's comings and goings. He could tell the boy was distracted, yet focused on some task. Erik pondered this for a moment, smiling to himself. He remembered how focused he could be, blotting out anything that might disturb the creative process. He heard Rafe's violin on occasion. Late at night, lying in bed beside Christine, his own mind racing with many thoughts, he could hear the piano, downstairs, being played beautifully. Yes, Raphael certainly had inherited his gift even though he was not Erik's flesh and blood son, he was the son of his heart.

It was the day before Valentine's Day. A day that had special meaning to Erik now that he had a family to express his love to. He had decided to ride into town and get a couple of gifts as tokens of that love. As he headed out to the stables to saddle up Naji, his black Arabian stallion, he noticed someone else was inside. Cautiously, he crept closer, his hand ready to draw the stiletto he always, even now, kept in his boot. "Wait", he paused. It was Rafe, saddling up his filly, Naji's daughter, Hasna.

"Going somewhere this early, Rafe?" Erik queried gently. Rafe paused, giving Erik a shy smile. "Well… I, um, was going into town. I wanted to surprise you and Mama for tomorrow. I guess it won't be a surprise, now."

He stood away from Hasna. Erik could tell there was more to it than Rafe was admitting to. Still, he knew Raphael was a good hearted, honorable young man. And 13, already! At least that was Erik's estimation of Rafe's age as he was unsure even of his own. "What do you say we ride into town together. Then you can do your shopping, and I have some of my own private tokens to acquire. We will stop at the Cup and Saucer for a café au lait and a chocolate croissant and then each go our ways. How does that sound?"

Rafe's face lit up. "That would be most acceptable, Monsieur Erik, I would like that! Let us race and see if Hasna can finally beat Naji. She is getting faster," he laughed, "and I think you and Naji might both be slowing down, Father!" he laughed, and swung his leg into the stirrup.

"Oh, is that so, you rapscallion! We shall see about that" and Erik tightened the cinch around Naji's barrel and swung up onto his own swift steed, they left the stables together and trotted up to the gate. "I'll see you at the stables in Bon Chance, Father!" Rafe laughingly taunted as he leaned forward and whispered to Hasna.

""Yes, I'll be waiting there for you, my boy!" Erik laughed and the two Arabians glanced at each other, knowingly, then galloped forward and raced from the gate towards town.

Erik and Rafe were neck and neck on their steeds, and Erik controlling his highly competitive streak, gently drew Naji 's reins in a little, slowing him down slightly. His stallion, unable to understand why Erik should try and slow him down when clearly he would have left Hasna in the dust, still did as he was bid, though grudgingly.

Trotting up to the stable, Erik and Naji found Rafe and Hasna already working in a stall. Erik handed Naji's reins to the groom and leaned on the stall door where Rafe helped a stable boy unsaddle Hasna and watched as he got her settled with water and hay, then he turned and impishly grinned up at Erik, "So, old man, shall we go have that chocolate croissant, now? Or do you need to rest first?"

Erik put his arm around Rafe's shoulders and said, "This old man could eat two or three." And together they made their way to the coffee and tea shop.

After their repast, where Erik did indeed devour two chocolate croissants and two espressos while Rafe stuck with one and a café au lait. He seemed deep in thought as he picked at his food. "Father, I, uh wasn't being completely honest about my reasons for coming to town today."

"Ah, " thought Erik, "No?"

"No. Well. There is a girl. "

"Ah ha!" Erik thought. "I see" he replied. "Anyone I know?"

"You might. She is the granddaughter of Mademoiselle Caron, the proprietor of the Chocolate Swan. She is called Kitty. I have spoken with her a few times in town and once at the bibliothèquewe shared a table and chatted about astronomy. She is very intelligent."

"And charmingly pretty," Erik thought, and smiled at the boy. "I have seen her in the shop a few times. Nice to see a girl helping out her grandmother. So, then. Kitty?"

"Uh," Rafe stammered, " I was going to ask if she would be my Valentine." He blushed, and Erik's heart ached for him. How he loved his adopted son.

"That sounds like a fine idea," Erik said, kindly.

"Do you really think so? I made her a Valentine present," and he reached into his jacket pocket and brought out a small wrapped parcel. "I made her a little music box. It plays a tune I wrote. Just a simple one because it was more complicated than I thought. It is shaped like a swan. You know. Because of the shop. "

"That sounds like something any young woman would be pleased to receive as a gift. Especially from such a handsome young man."

Rafe blushed, again. "Well, I will go and deliver my present and then do my shopping." He looked up at Erik who stood, the unmasked side of his face expressing great affection for him. Rafe reached over and hugged Erik, who hugged him back. "Shall we meet back at the stable in one hour?" Rafe asked.

"Take your time, boy. I will be waiting for you, and we shall go home together."

Rafe nodded. Faced the door and left. Erik watched through the window as Rafe crossed the street to the Chocolatier, paused at the door and finally go inside… on his very first journey of the heart.


End file.
